kenny_the_sharkfandomcom-20200214-history
Goodbye Ol' Chum
2x - Buzz Lightyear of Star Command ' '''2x - Teacher’s Pet ' '2x - Lloyd in Space ' '2x - The Proud Family ' '2x - Kim Possible ' '2x - Recess ' '2x - Teamo Supremo ' '2x - Hercules ' '2x - Timon 8 Pumbaa ' '''2x ACTION PACKED 2x MANY SURPRISES ' '''2x COOL! ' 'Weekend Mornings On TOON Disney. ' 'Brand New - Rocket Power ' 'Brand New - Spongebob Squarepants Episode: “Plankton!” ' 'SATURDAY MORNING 10/9c on NICK. ' '''Kenny The Shark Tutenstein ' '''Saturday Mornings ' 'on NBC. ' 'I Want A Dog For Christmas ' 'Charlie Brown ' 'Tuesday at 8/7c on ABC. ' 'Lloyd in Space ' 'The Weekenders ' 'Recess ' 'Fillmore! ' 'Every Weekday at 3/2c On TOON Disney. ' '4 - Buzz Lightyear of Star Command ' '4 - House of Mouse ' '4 - Recess ' '''4 - Fillmore! 4 - The Legend of Tarzan ' '''4 - The Proud Family ' '4 - The Weekenders ' '4 - Lloyd in Space ' 'Weekdays 9/8c On TOON Disney. ' 'www.toondisney.com/Jam ' '''The Empor’s New School The Proud Family ''' '''Lilo 8 Stich: The Series Kim Possible ' '''American Dragon Jake Long ' 'Brandy and Mr. Whiskers ' 'Dave The Barbarian ' 'Next Friday 5/4c On TOON Disney. ' 'Next: Lloyd in Space ' 'Then: Hercules ' 'Later: The Proud Family ' 'On TOON Disney. ' 'Next: Hercules ' 'Then: The Proud Family ' 'Later: Recess ' 'on TOON Disney. ' 'Next: The Proud Family ' 'Then: Recess ' 'Later: House of Mouse ' 'on TOON Disney. ' 'Next: Recess ' 'Then: House of Mouse ' 'Later: Garfield 8 Friends ' 'on TOON Disney. ' 'Next: House of Mouse ' 'Then: Garfield 8 Friends ' 'Later: Teamo Supremo ' 'on TOON Disney. ' 'Next: Garfield 8 Friends ' 'Then: Teamo Supremo ' 'Later: TaleSpin ' 'on TOON Disney. ' 'DISw - That’s So Raven ' 'DISe - Happy Monster Band ' 'TNDS - Timon 8 Pumbaa ' 'DKIDS - Flight Down 26 ' 'NIKw - The Mighty B! ' 'NIKe - Spongebob Squarepants: “Something Smells / Bossy Boots” ' 'NKTN - Catscratch ' 'On DIRECTV. ' 'DISeHD - The Empor‘s New School ' 'DISw - The Suite Life of Zak 8 Cody ' 'DXDHD - The Fresh Prince ' 'DKIDS - Flight Down 26 ' '''CNe - King of The Hill CNw - Family Guy ' '''BOOM - Cow and Chicken ' 'NIKeHD - Fanboy and Chum Chum ' 'NIKw - The Nanny ' 'NKJR - Maggie and The Ferocious Beast ' 'NKTN - Aaahh!!!!! Real Monsters ' 'on Dish Network VS. Directv ' 'KRWG - Arthur ' 'DKIDS - Tracey Mcbean Tutenstein Kenny The Shark: “Kenny The Movie / Goodbye Old’ Chum” Time Warp Trio ' 'CNe - Codename: Kids NextDoor ' 'NKJR - Maggie and The Ferocious Beast ' 'NKTN - The Fairly Oddparents The Fairly Oddparents ' 'on Jeremiah Bonds. ' 'Ickis: I Hate To Throw A Coal. ' 'Bucket of Water on A Sue Low Fat,But There’s No Way Outta Here! ' 'Oscar: It’s No Use Kat,We Stink! ' 'Then,Let’s Stink Real Loud!!!!!!!! ' 'Belly: All I Wanted is A Triple Cheeseburger,Small Fries and A Chocolate Milkshake! ' 'Belly,Stop Acting Like A Spoiled Brat. ' 'You Can Get A Single Cheeseburger and A Coke,or You Can Go Home and You‘Lloyd Have Meatloaf For Dinner! ' 'Ickis: Why Not? ' 'Tommy: Because There’s A Yummy Chocolate Pudding Downstairs In The Kitchen. ' 'Arthur: and Mr. Ratburn is The Only Scary Toughest Teacher In School. ' 'Arthur,We‘re in The Rats Class! (Both Yelling) ' '''ALL: Kenny!!! Kenny: What are You Saying? ' '''Kenny,I’m Saying You Scared My Friends Away! ' '''I Have No Problems,and It’s Your Fault